hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Requiem
Requiem (レクイエム) is the third track from the Buster Bros!!! -Before The 2nd D.R.B- album, performed by Saburo Yamada. Track Info *Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: koshimiura (from Kuchiroro) **Sampling: Dies irae by Giuseppe Verdi *Vocals: Saburo Yamada Lyrics |-|English= Weeding out weak people I'm exactly that type of person I'm hunting my prey from above the sky Like a falcon, I'm at the top of the ecosystem Always looking down from above The winner is Saburo Why is that? After school, I, along with my brothers Have a friendly competition in rap battles With this much info, it's just like a pentagon Writing my lyrics that my finger get calloused My rhyme is a prediction My flow is like magic Expecting the future Exactly, just like God Words to say and not to say An age's merit? I'm so tired of hearing that! Geez! Giving conceited sermons "It's this, it's like that" Is this the difference in our experiences? No, it's a matter of talents No matter what kind of charges this idiot does Throw money in a ditch and nothing will change What I'm saying is, don't mind people's rumors Life is short You'll die anyway, so die faster What kind of requiem will play when that happens? Requiem I'll bury it Bury me in it I'll be the one playing it to myself Requiem That's right, this is a revolution Endlessly being reborn again For the sake of becoming strong Requiem I'll bury it Bury me in it I'll be the one playing it to myself Requiem That's right, this is a revolution Endlessly being reborn again For the sake of becoming strong Weeding out weak people I'm exactly that type of person You shouldn't have been giving a damn to what small fry says And yet, how has it been recently? Strangely getting irritated in gossips from here and there Perhaps this is a kind of persecution complex? My feeling won't clear up, I'm indifferent A cloud, obstructing the sunshine The trigger is when someone had said "You're a sucker" I certainly heard it, don't mess with me! I don't have consideration for the likes of haters Even so, enough taking offense Is this the price of being famous? As expected, there's no predicament You keep on fussing, it's so noisy! Shut up! Shut up! Ah, this is bad A system error Just like a wing, broken in half It's important to fix a bug I'll play the requiem for all of you Compile you all and bury you in requiem However, no matter how many times I bury, and bury it It surges out like a zombie I can't stop the buzzing in my ears No matter how many times I bury, and bury it Dancer in the dark I'm like a pantomime in a negative spiral Even if I bury and bury and bury it ...I see The concept of reversing the north wind and the sun After I've become disturbed, I have restored my cleverness Just like in the prophecy, on wrath day Judge this world in a trial and burn it to ashes Beneficial for you aim Realistic for a theme Interesting for a method Requiem I'll bury it Bury me in it I'll be the one playing it to myself Requiem That's right, this is a revolution Endlessly being reborn again For the sake of becoming strong Requiem I'll bury it Bury me in it I'll be the one playing it to myself Requiem That's right, this is a revolution Endlessly being reborn again For the sake of becoming strong Requiem I'll burn myself thoroughly With the live coals of fury As a means of survival |-|Romaji= jakusha touta boku wa sou sa sora kara emono hanto suru hayabusa seitaikei no toppu no hou sa tsune ni ue kara mikudasu shousha saburou sa naze nara houkago kyoudai to hibi sessa takuma rappu batoru jouhouryou marude pentagon ririkku kaku yubi nya pen dako raimu wa yogen furou wa mahou mirai yosou marude kami no you iwareru aru koto nai koto toshinokou? kikiakita mou erasou ni sekkyou aa da koo da keiken no sa? mondai wa sainou sa baka wa donna kakin shitemo manee dobu ni suteteru no to kawannee tsumari hito no uwasa ki ni shinee Life is short izure shinu shi ne donna rekuiemu sono toki kanaderu? rekuiemu boku ga houmuru boku wo houmuru boku ga boku ni kanaderu rekuiemu sou kore wa kakumei umarekawaru endoresu tsuyoku naru tame rekuiemu boku ga houmuru boku wo houmuru boku ga boku ni kanaderu rekuiemu sou kore wa kakumei umarekawaru endoresu tsuyoku naru tame jakusha touta boku wa sou sa ki ni shinai zako no iu koto wa sono hazu sa na no ni nan da ka saikin dou da? myou ni iratsuku acchikocchi uwasabanashi kore moshika shite isshu no higai mousou ka? kimochi harenai fukanshou sanshain saegiru kuraudo kikkake wa dareka ga itta “omae wa koban zame” tashika ni kikoeta fuzaken janee! heitaatachi nante ganchuu nee ni shitemo ii kagen hara ga tatsu ze kore wa yuumeizei? sasuga ni nai tatsuse gochagocha urusee damare damare aa kore wa yabai shisutemu eraa marude oreta tsubasa bagu fikkusu ga hitsuyou da omaera ni zenin rekuiemu matomete houmuru rekuiemu dakedo houmutte houmutte houmutte houmuttemo zonbi no you ni waite kuru miminari yamanee houmutte houmutte houmutte houmuttemo dansaa in za daaku pantomaimu fu no supairaru houmutte houmutte houmutte houmuttemo ………sou ka kitakaze to taiyou gyakuten no hassou torimidashita ato torimodoshita sumaato ikari no hi yogen kono yo wo hai ni shinpan sabaku uchikudaku ito to shite wa yuueki shudai to shite wa shinjitsu houhou to shite wa omoshirosa rekuiemu boku ga houmuru boku wo houmuru boku ga boku ni kanaderu rekuiemu sou kore wa kakumei umarekawaru endoresu tsuyoku naru tame rekuiemu boku ga houmuru boku wo houmuru boku ga boku ni kanaderu rekuiemu ikari no hidane de yakitsukusu onore sabaibu suru sube |-|Kanji= 弱者淘汰　僕はそうさ 空から獲物ハントするハヤブサ 生態系のトップ　の方さ 常に上から見下す勝者　三郎さ なぜなら放課後　兄弟と 日々切磋琢磨ラップバトル 情報量まるでペンタゴン リリック書く指にゃペンだこ ライムは預言　フロウは魔法 未来予想　まるで神のよう 言われる　あること　ないこと 年の功?　聞き飽きたもう 偉そうに説教　あーだこーだ 経験の差?　問題は才能さ バカはどんな課金してもマネー ドブに捨ててるのと変わんねー つまり人の噂気にしねー Life is short　いずれ死ぬしね どんなレクイエム その時奏でる? レクイエム 僕が葬る 僕を葬る 僕が僕に奏でる レクイエム そうこれは革命 生まれ変わるエンドレス 強くなる為 レクイエム 僕が葬る 僕を葬る 僕が僕に奏でる レクイエム そうこれは革命 生まれ変わるエンドレス 強くなる為 弱者淘汰　僕はそうさ 気にしない雑魚の言うことは　そのはずさ なのになんだか最近どうだ? 妙にイラつく　あっちこっち　噂話 これ　もしかして　一種の被害妄想か? 気持ち晴れない　不感症 サンシャイン　遮る　クラウド きっかけは 誰かが言った　「おまえはコバンザメ」 確かに聞こえた　ふざけんじゃねえ! ヘイター達なんて眼中ねえ にしてもいい加減腹が立つぜ これは有名税? さすがにない立つ瀬 ごちゃごちゃうるせえ　黙れ　黙れ あーこれはやばい システムエラー まるで折れた翼 バグフィックスが必要だ おまえらに全員レクイエム まとめて葬るレクイエム だけど葬って　葬って　葬って　葬っても ゾンビのように湧いてくる 耳鳴り　止まねえ 葬って　葬って　葬って　葬っても ダンサーインザダーク パントマイム　負のスパイラル 葬って　葬って　葬って　葬っても ………そうか北風と太陽 逆転の発想　取り乱した後 取り戻したスマート 怒りの日　預言 この世を灰に 審判　裁く　打ち砕く 意図としては有益 主題としては真実 方法としてはおもしろさ レクイエム 僕が葬る 僕を葬る 僕が僕に奏でる レクイエム そうこれは革命 生まれ変わるエンドレス 強くなる為 レクイエム 僕が葬る 僕を葬る 僕が僕に奏でる レクイエム 怒りの火種で焼き尽くす己 サバイブする術 Credits *Translation by Sacchi. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Solo Song Category:Buster Bros!!!